


turn the lights out (i'll light up the room for you)

by Captain_Jowl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x03 fill-in, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Prison, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Jowl/pseuds/Captain_Jowl
Summary: What was Mickey thinking about while listening to Ian facetiming Lip.10x03 fill-in.Translation in Russian from the amazing ElleGum: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9888277.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 46
Kudos: 287
Collections: fav gallavich fics





	turn the lights out (i'll light up the room for you)

**Author's Note:**

> I got overwhelmed with emotions because Mickey Milkovich, so here's my take on the final scene of 10x3. 
> 
>   
> (by ElleGum <3)
> 
> P. S. Thanks Nadine <3

_“Fred, hey… hey, I’m your Uncle Ian!..”_

Lying on the bottom bunk Mickey closed his eyes, imagining the look on Ian’s face as he was cooing to the newest addition to his family. Listening to his voice like that was both his best reward and the worst torture. It was the same voice Ian used to talk to Yevgeny when he was still just a tiny blob of baby fat. That brought the unwanted memories of that short-lived time in their life when they were both floating on love and everything seemed to be so perfect. Hustles with his cousins, Svetlana’s dinners, Yev’s babbling and endless summer nights when he and Ian were happy and free, tangled together in their bed, touching and laughing and talking, talking, talking…

Ian would probably laugh at him if he knew, but Mickey really missed listening to him as they were apart. The way he was rambling excitedly about his day, or the way he was whispering the filthiest fucking things when he was fucking Mickey. He missed his serious tone when they were sitting on the back porch, sharing a cigarette, and Ian would start talking about deep stuff: his thoughts, regrets or plans for the future. Mickey rarely contributed to those monologues but he was drinking every word in.

And now, hearing his voice here, like this… He has already been in a place where he thought he would never see him, hear him again. He couldn’t fucking go without him for few more years. He just couldn’t. His plan better fucking works out.

_“It’s nice to meet you, Freddie.”_

Gallagher was swallowing the tears of emotion, Mickey could hear it. He felt his own heart clench painfully in his chest. This boy stayed so fucking pure, after all the shit he went through, he was still the purest person Mickey has ever known. He wanted to protect him from all the bad things coming his way. And they were always coming. Gallagher had no idea how it feels when you get out of jail or prison and understand that life has moved on without you. There was no doubt that Ian would be affected by it. How could Mickey leave him on his own, dealing with the outside world?

That morning they were still ready to kill each other, but ironically, the two years they’ve spent together in their tiny cell were the most peaceful time for Mickey since that one summer. He always knew where Gallagher was and absolutely no one could take him from Mickey. He could protect Gallagher from any fucking dickhead who looked at him wrong. Could hold him when he was curled up in Mickey’s bunk, shaking from tears, because he missed his family or was scared about his future. He was finally in control of what was happening between them. And all that time Mickey tried so hard to make sure that prison felt more like a summer camp for Gallagher. Ian didn’t need to know how many blanket parties he had to throw just to get them where they were now – a gay couple in prison that doesn’t need to hide.

Yes, that was fucking hard and dangerous, all the shady operations Mickey ran under the guards’ noses. But every fucking minute of it was worth it. Here, right now, lying on the bottom bunk in their prison cell he was sure he would do just about anything for that boy. Anything. It was just that fucking easy.

“Your five minutes are almost over, Gallagher,” warned the guard from the door. Mickey wanted to tell him to shut the fuck up and let Ian look at the baby just for a little bit longer. Couldn’t he hear how happy he was? But talking to a guard like that would be stupid. They guy was already risking his career for some extra cash. No one wants to get in more trouble than necessary around here.

Ian said his goodbyes to his brother and handed the phone to the guard who put it back into the package and shut their cell door. Mickey didn’t even need to count ten seconds before a ginger monkey swung from the top bunk and pounced upon him.

“ _Mickey_ …” 

Big green watery eyes were staring at him with so much adoration that Mickey felt his heart clenching again. Fucking Gallagher.

“Mickey,” Ian said again. “Thank you, thank you so much…”

Ian’s voice wavered and Mickey wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, encouraging him to get closer. The blanket between their bodies stopped them from feeling each other completely, but neither of them made a move to get rid of it yet.

“How is the baby?” Mickey asked and watched in delight as Ian’s face broke out into the sweetest smile. Mickey was so in love with him. God.

“It’s a boy,” he said tenderly. “He’s so tiny, Mickey!“

Mickey grinned, not being able to get his eyes off Gallagher’s overwhelmed face. Ian flashed him a grin of his own in response and started covering his face with light kisses. Mickey scowled, pretending to hate it, but he couldn’t stop his traitorous lips from curling upwards.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Ian’s whispers tickled at his skin as the boy was kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his eyes.

“Okay, okay,” Mickey laughed, pushing at Ian’s chest, right as the lights went out for the night. “C’mere,” he murmured and tugged at the blanket Ian was lying on. Ian shifted, pulled the fabric from between them and covered them both. They immediately pressed their bodies together, feeling skin and warmth.

“Lip has a baby,” Ian breathed. “And I saw him! Mickey!”

Ian’s voice sounded happy, but when Mickey found his warm lips in the dark, they still tasted like salt. The kiss was slow and they both relaxed into it, letting out quiet sighs of content. 

“I love you,” Ian whispered. “I love you so much.”

He didn’t give Mickey a chance to answer, capturing his lips once again. Kissing Ian always felt heavenly, but with all the emotions Ian was trying to convey in that moment, Mickey was feeling invincible.

_I love you too. I love you._

He was going to tear down all the walls between them with his bare hands. He was going to do whatever it takes to be with him.

It was worth it. It was always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> They made love after this.


End file.
